


Diamond in the rough

by melib2



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: Philippe Lorraine de 17 años conoce al amor de su vida, pero tiene todo en contra en un mundo donde sólo el alfa mas fuerte puede ganar.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is up and here we are  
We try to catch a shooting star  
For ever after for a day  
We came together, fell apart

Pick me up  
My mind and my body is ready  
I'm so scared of the thought of going steady  
I don't want to leave cause I like you  
I really like you

Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough  
Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough

In the rough  
Diamond in the rough  
In the rough  
Diamond in the rough

I've played it out a million times  
I've left a million valentines  
For ever after for a day  
I wonder if you will be mine

Pick me up  
My mind and my body is ready  
I'm so scared of the thought of going steady  
I don't want to leave cause I like you  
I really like you

Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough  
Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough

In the rough  
Diamond in the rough  
In the rough  
Diamond in the rough

Diamond in the rough  
Diamond in the rough

I'll be leaving soon  
No matter what I do  
I'll be leaving soon  
No matter what I do

Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough  
Looking for a diamond  
A diamond in the rough

In the rough  
Diamond in the rough  
In the rough  
Diamond in the rough

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fe3WlgkHYE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fe3WlgkHYE)

Diamond in the rough:

****

****Reglas de este Omegaverse** **

****-Los alfas tienen la facilidad de fecundar tanto a las betas como a los omegas por lo que son el sexo predominante de la sociedad.** **

****Entre los alfas gobierna el que mas meritos sociales tenga, por ejemplo un buen trabajo, una casa e hijos (y entre mas hijos mejor).** **

****

****-Las betas solo pueden reproducirse con la ayuda de un alfa. Dependen del exito del alfa para escalar socialmente, la maternidad es muy importante para ellas por lo que tienen cierta rivalidad natural con los omegas aunque no al grado de odiarse, por el contrario existe confraternidad entre estos dos sexos que permiten que incluso sean buenos amigos.** **

****

****-Los omegas son conocidos por poseer ambos organos sexuales (alfa y beta) aunque solo pueden reproducirse con la ayuda de un alfa por lo que son la competencia directa de las beta.** ** ****En** ** ****la antiguedad los omegas eran considerados casi deidades, hoy por hoy siguen siendo tratados como de la realeza por lo que la sociedad tiene estricto cuidado y control de los omegas, proporcionandoles todas las facilidades posibles para vivir una vida plena y feliz, no hay logro mas grande para un alfa que tener por pareja a un omega ademas de que solo hay un omega por cada 10,000 betas lo que crea en los alfas un gran instinto de competencia y sobre proteccion de los omegas.** **

****

****

****

****

**_ **El sol se pone y aquí estamos tratando de atrapar una estrella fugaz..** _ **

****Para Philippe Lorraine basto solo un momento para saber que esa persona estaria a su lado por el resto de su vida...** **

-Phili por dios que tanto haces, se nos hace tarde, baja de una vez

Philippe Lorraine de 17 años, se miraba al espejo mientras terminaba de dar el arreglo final a su cabello, la voz de Armand le desconcentraba pero entendia su impaciencia, despues de todo irian a una fiesta a casa de una de las familias mas ricas del país y por si eso fuera poco, sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba algo pillada por el heredero principal de la familia Borbón.

Su intención esa noche no iba mas allá de conocer gente nueva y hacer contactos que en el futuro pudieran servirles de alguna forma, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que Philippe quería era pasar un buen rato en compañía de su hermana y su hermano mayor.

Porque generalmente donde iba uno iban los tres, su familia era amorosa y grande, sus padres habian tenido 6 hermosos retoños de los cuales Armand, Louis y el mismo eran como un bando, mientras que sus hermanos pequeños no hacian mas que soñar con ser como ellos algun dia, aunque eso si, tanto él como sus hermanos siempre tendrian el amor incondional de mamá y papá.

Así que, para sus padres no era nada extraño que los tres salieran juntos a divertirse, por el contrario existia cierto orgullo al saber que sus tres hijos mayores siempre cuidaban unos de los otros. Su familia no era especialmente rica, pero su padre poseía una hermosa casa, en un barrio bastante conocido y respetado de la ciudad, una casa con muchas habitaciones disponibles y un gran jardin donde desde siempre solian hacer fiestas y compartir con los amigos.

La casa de los Lorraine siempre estaba llena de vida, con chiquillos por todos lados y risas juguetonas que llenaban los rincones de alegria.

Sobresalian por ser buenos en los negocios, especialmente precoces y divertidos. Por lo que sus padres tenian cierta esperanza de que sus hijos pudieran colocarse en lo alto de la sociedad.

El mismo Philippe era consciente de estas expectativas y no disimulaba el hecho de que no podia fallarle a su familia, por eso tanto con Armand como con Louis solian tener platicas muy largas sobre el futuro, ideando el plan perfecto, el primero de ellos que se casara debia asegurarse de hacerlo con sumo cuidado, el amor era importante pero no se trataba solo de eso, se trataba de la familia, uno ayudaria al otro a escalar socialmente, no importando nada mas.

Por lo que era obvio que para su hermana esta era una gran, es mas era una enorme oportunidad para lograr rapidamente su cometido, pero tampoco eran tan inocentes, conocian bien la reputacion del “Rey” de la ciudad y su enorme apetito por las betas, pero aún así probar no les quitaba nada y podrian conseguir mucho.

En el caso de su familia además, la belleza era un arma que añadir a su lista de posibilidades, su hermana era una beta hermosa e inteligente, pero por desgracia para lograr el exito de una vida plena y feliz necesitaba forzosamente de un alfa para ayudarla a llegar a la cima, su hermano Louis poseia una inteligencia sin igual pero era demasiado romántico y eso podria traerles problemas en el futuro, por lo que que todas las ambiciones se centraban en el mismo Philippe, quien a veces era demasiado frio y calculador para el agrado de sus padres.

Habia tenido varias novias, pero nada serio, nunca habia sentido amor por nadie que no fuera parte de su familia, por lo menos no de la forma en que Louis decia sentirlo por las betas con las cuales habia salido, gracias a Dios ninguna de esas relaciones habia prosperado, la meta era clara, la unica forma de ayudar a Armand ha tener una vida mejor era que ellos como sus hermanos consiguieran escalar a puestos donde pudieran beneficiarla y porque no, hasta conseguir un buen esposo para ella.

La estrategia de esta noche se basaba en ese plan, apoyar a Armand y que esta mostrara todos sus mejores atributos al heredero de la que fuera tal vez la familia mas rica del pais, era una verdadera suerte que su hermano hubiera entrado en ese seminario para alfas de familias privilegiadas, gracias a eso esta noche tendrian la oportunidad de asistir a una cena como nunca antes habian visto en sus vidas.

Al recapacitar todo esto Philippe se sentia seguro y confiado, otro atributo mas de su personalidad, aún en las situaciones mas complicadas lograba mantener la calma y disimular y esta noche no seria la excepcion aún cuando los nervios lo comieran vivo nadie sería capaz de notarlo.

Termino de dar los últimos toques a su cabello (y es que si era sincero su cabello lo hacia sentirse especialmente orgulloso) salió decidido a partir con sus hermanos pero apenas termino de bajar los escalones cuando su hermana de inmediato lo intercepto.

-por fin Phili pensé que no saldrias de tu habitacion nunca - Armand se acerco y lo tomo por el brazo con la intencion de guiarlo hacia la puerta, desde el día en que nacio su hermana sentia un sentimiento de protección hacia él siempre usando ese modo cariñoso para llamarlo una forma común en la que todos ahora lo conocían.

Fue en ese momento que la miró con detenimiento: Su hermana lucia un hermoso vestido color plata con aplicaciones que la hacian verse hermosa y favorecian a su tipo de cuerpo, que era delgado pero marcado, su hermano que ya los esperaba en la puerta usaba esa noche un finisimo traje sastre hecho a la medida en un tono azúl oscuro que hacian que su piel se viera casi irreal, parecia casi un muñeco de porcelana y él mismo portaba tambien un traje no tan formal como el de su hermano pero en un tono verde aceituna que hacia que sus rasgos fueran aún mas sobresalientes, especialmente sus ojos. Los tres eran rubios naturales llenos de rizos y poseian ademas el sello caracteristico de los Lorraine: sus ojos color verde.

-No pensaran irse sin besar a su madre ¿o si?

Los tres miraron a su progenitora a sabiendas de que de si no hacian lo que ella les pedia seria imposible marcharse a tiempo.

-mamá - la primera en protestar fue Armand pero aún con todo fue hacia a ella y le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla

Seguida muy de cerca de Louis que no solo beso a su madre si no que le dio un pequeño abrazo, tanto sus hermanos como el mismo sentian un gran amor y respeto por sus padres y estaban consientes de todos los sacrificios hechos para proporcionarles una vida comoda y relativamente lujosa.

Un momento en el que todo pareció paralizarse y Philippe no tardo en reaccionar e ir a besarla justo en la mejilla contraria donde sus hermanos la besaron.

Su padre, que estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia, también los despidio de forma cariñosa, dándoles una pequeña palmada en el hombro a cada uno mientras sus hijos salian por la puerta principal, podia verse en los ojos de Henri la confianza y el amor que sentia por sus hijos e hija.

Con los tres listos y en el auto de la familia, sus padres les vieron partir deseandoles lo mejor, para ellos no era mas que un compromiso que cumplir como parte del seminario de la universidad y no tenian idea de lo elucubrado del plan de sus hijos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una de las mansiones mas importantes y grandes del pais conocida como el Palacio, un momento completamente diferente se desarrollaba y los gritos podian ser escuchados hasta dos pisos abajo de la mansion de 5 niveles.

-Philippe porque es tan complicado que hagas algo por tu hermano

Una acalorada discusión entre madre e hijo ponia a todos los sirvientes de la casa en alerta, cuando esto pasaba generalmente el final no era bueno para nadie.

-Y porque tu siempre tienes que protegerlo, nunca piensas en mi ni en lo que necesito

-Por favor Philippe, todos aquí saben que si alguien hace exactamente lo que quiere ese eres tu

-es porque la ley te obliga a hacer cosas que me hagan aparentemente feliz madre

-no seas ridiculo hijo mio, es porque te amo

-lo que tu dices que es amor es muy diferente cuando se trata de Louis

-solo te pido que esta noche seas complaciente con él, es muy importante que sea justamente el patrocinador de este evento para la Universidad

-me imagino todo lo que lo beneficiara pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo porque yo tengo que ir...

-porque ante todos, ustedes son los hermanos perfectos, con la vida ideal y...

-y porque ya te urge ver con quien vas a acomodar a tu hijo ¿no?

-sabes bien que es imposible para ustedes elegir con quien casarse, es mi deber velar porque esten en la mejor compañia, se lo prometi a tu padre antes de que muriera que haria a mis hijos los mas poderosos de este pais

-pero...

-pero nada Philippe, vas a ponerte ese maldito traje y harás lo que te digo.

Philippe resoplo en silencio y la observo salir de su habitacion, la determinacion de su madre era definitiva y ya estaba agotado de estas discusiones y sabia que de cualquier forma estaba lejos de poder hacer entender a su madre como se sentia respecto a su hermano:

Louis solia ser caprichoso e irracional, mas aun cuando se trataba de asuntos de su hermano menor o de sus relaciones amorosas, era un alfa poderoso y como tal tenia que estar por arriba de todos, observando como si fuera un Dios y lo que se esperaba de Philippe en cambio era sumision absoluta y aunque lo habia intentado el espíritu dentro de el le impedia obedecer a su madre o seguir las ordenes que se le imponian desde que comenzó a tener uso de razon.

Se le prohibia vestir como le gustaba, tenia que tener cierto tipo de amistades, hablar solo con personas autorizadas, su madre incluso habia decidido con que personas debia tener sexo.

Y ahora la estocada final, buscar las esposas perfectas para sus hijos, su propia madre no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en venderlos al mejor postor.

En el caso de Louis deberia desposarse con una beta que contara con una familia rica, influyente y obvio con poder político, en su caso deberia hacerse de las sobras, su prima Henriette estaba dispuesta a casarse con el (a pesar de ser el un omega y del hecho de que no podrían procrear juntos jamas) con tal de no perder a Louis con quien tenía un amorio practicamente desde adolescentes.

Sólo era cuestion de tiempo, tarde o temprano le quitarian incluso su diminuta libertad.

El interior del "palacio" les quitaba el aliento a todos los asistentes y por si fuera poco todos los invitados de la gala o eran personas ricas y hermosas o bien la otra combinacion preferida de Phili personas ricas y poderosas.

Era extremadamente sencillo para los hermanos adecuarse a las circunstancias y de inmediato comenzaron a integrarse, después de tan solo 45 minutos, Philippe ya había incluso charlado con el decano de la Universidad, el cual impresionado con su talento habia accedido hacerle una entrevista para un pronto acceso a la facultad de negocios, lo cual le llenaba de orgullo, ya que podria entrar un año adelantado a todos los de su clase y lo lograria incluso antes de lo que habia logrado su propio hermano.

Ya podía imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando se lo contara, pero justo en ese momento se sintio con ganas de salir, el evento estaba cargado de murmullos y era aturdidor, necesitaba concentrarse y en ese lugar no lo lograria.

Queria una bocanada de aire fresco con urgencia y sin pensarlo dos veces salio a dar una vuelta por el precioso e inmenso jardín, no llevaria mas de un par de minutos contemplando todas las bellezas del lugar (perdido entre fuentes, esculturas y demas obras de arte estrategicamente colocadas) cuando le percibio, un aroma tan delicioso, era una fragancia a flores y dulces, le era casi imposible describir como lo hacia sentir, sabia que pertenecia a un omega, solo con olfatearlo podia sentir su cuerpo hervir, su ritmo cardíaco se acelero, sus pies comenzaron a moverse por si mismos, como con voluntad propia, entro en un laberinto hecho de arbustos y flores, estaba completamente maravillado con el aroma, aun sin haber visto a la criatura que lo producia, estaba convencido de que lo amaria, aun si le faltaran atributos fisicos, solo su olor ya lo enloquecia, le tomo un par de vueltas y llego a lo que probablemente era el centro del laberinto, entonces para su sorpresa el dueño de esa increible fragancia tambien era poseedor de una belleza enorme.

Era un omega claro, pero para Phili que nunca habia visto uno era la unica explicacion logica a sus reacciones, habia escuchado el mito sobre ellos y de como eran capaces de emitir las mas fuertes y agradables feromonas, este omega en especial estaba vestido con un gusto impecable,

un hermoso traje entallado al cuerpo en color negro, la camisa de un blanco surrealista, con olanes en el cuello y las mangas, su piel tan blanca y tersa, cabello largo en castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado, se trataba de la perfecta combinacion entre un alfa y una beta, era como admirar un angel, fue entonces cuando el omega le miro fijamente y se sentía como si no tuviera ningún derecho en absoluto para estar ahi contemplandolo.

Philippe sentia que se ahogaba, no podia soportar un minuto mas dentro de la fiesta o la reunion o lo que sea que su hermano estuviera ofreciendo a cientos de personas, mismas que se encargaban de llenar cada espacio de la que aún a pesar de todo consideraba su casa, tenía tiempo pensando en irse, su tio Gaston le habia propuesto ayudarlo, le preocupaba sobre manera el hecho de que su sobrino fuera maltratado por su madre, era ironico pero no estaba lejos de la realidad, cuando se trataba de la disciplina Ana era toda una beta de hierro, capaz de lastimarlo, humillarlo y dejarlo completamente imposibilitado para intentar luchar.

Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para combatirla, si tan solo... una esperanza...

Estaba en medio de su reflexion y ya se habia cansado de vagar por el jardin tratando de huir de su madre que no hacia mas que presentarlo como si fuera un animal de circo cuando decidio meterse al laberinto con la esperanza de poder estar a sus anchas y fue ahi cuando le sintio, un aroma que no era del todo desagradable pero defintivamente no era conocido tampoco, sin duda se trataba de un alfa y al mirar con detenimiento lo encontro a escasos metros de distancia, su primera reaccion fue esconder el miedo y demostrar valentia sea quien fuere este extraño no debia notar que su aroma lo intimidaba.

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces aqui?

Philippe se levanto de prisa de la pequeña banca de piedra en la que se encontraba, dispuesto a correr si el extraño intentaba algo raro, pero el alfa apenas y se atrevia a dar un paso mas hacia el, respetando su espacio...

-Philippe

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Pudo verlo mas de cerca y notar que se trataba de un alfa joven, tal vez de escasos 20 años, con cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes impresionantes, tan grande fue su asombro al verlo que toda idea de escapar desaparecio de su mente... su pulso se acelero, nunca habia sentido algo como eso.

-me llamo Philippe

-oh

Fue todo lo que atino a decir, su impresion crecia a cada segundo que miraba y olfateaba a ese bello rubio

-lamento haberte asustado, sali un momento a tomar aire cuando percibi tu aroma, se que en el caso de los omega esto no debe hacerse pero...-Phili se acerco a Philippe y con sumo cuidado beso el dorso de su mano- me gustaria poder verte de nuevo, en otro momento, tal vez, lo que sea lo mas apropiado para ti y ahora se que tu nombre es Philippe y yo tambien me llamo así... tal vez sea mas que una coincidencia

Philippe estaba asombrado, generalmente los alfas eran siempre agresivos con el, haciendo mas que evidente que lo que mas deseaban era poseerlo de todas las formas posibles y sin embargo aqui estaba este alfa, extrañamente galante y que emitia feromonas que le transmitian cierta tranquilidad.

Tenia que pensar en algo y hacerlo rapido, sabía que no tenian mucho tiempo

-no podemos llamarnos el uno al otro Philippe, seria confuso incluso para nosotros, dime ¿cual es el nombre de tu familia?

Phili ni siquiera titubeo

-Lorraine

Philippe sonrio complacido ante la idea

-Me gusta eso, te llamare Lorraine y tu te dirigiras a mi como Philippe ¿estas de acuerdo?

La hermosa y gigante sonrisa del rubio le indico que le gustaba la idea

-esta bien, puedes llamarme exactamente como tu quieras

El que Lorraine se mostrara tan sumiso ante el, le hacia sentir que la sangre se calentaba en sus venas, era inegable que los dos estaban sintiendo la misma atraccion y ademas sus aromas se combinaban deliciosamente, era una pena que fuera imposible poder llegar a mas...

Fue exactamente en ese instante que escucho la voz de su madre a lo lejos, estaba acercandose peligrosamente, tenia que salir de ahi en ese mismo instante

-tengo que irme, la funcion debe continuar

-por favor- Phili se arriesgo otra vez y lo sujeto de la mano, tratando de detenerlo- tienes que dejarme verte de nuevo

En un segundo todo se detuvo como congelado en el tiempo: la voz de su madre, el ruido lejano de la mansion llena de cientos de personas que no tenian idea de lo magico que era ese momento para ellos

-No puedo quedarme mas tiempo pero... anota tu numero de telefono en el mio- Philippe saco de forma rapida y eficiente su telefono movil, abriendo una nota en blanco para que Lorraine pusiera la forma de contactarlo, sabia que su madre vigilaba cada una de sus relaciones como un buitre sobre su presa, pero pocas veces prestaba atencion a las notas de su telefono.

Lorraine con manos temblorosas escribio de forma rapida su numero de telefono con la esperanza de poder ver de nuevo a Philippe, despues lo entrego a su dueño y solto su mano, en ese momento sintio el pesar mas grande de su vida.

Y parecia que Philippe sentia lo mismo pero tomo su telefono reviso los datos, guardandolos de forma discreta y retomando su camino de regreso a la mansion, haciendo una seña a Lorraine para que no lo siguiera, solo Dios sabia que haria su madre si lo encontraba con un alfa extraño en medio del jardin y mas despues de haberse escapado de la reunion “tan maravillosamente” importante de su hermano.

Cuando Philippe salio del laberinto se encontro con la sorpresa de que ahi ya estaba su madre y no estaba sola: Guiche (su supuesto actual novio, elegido claro esta por su progenitora) estaba a su lado y los dos tenian cara de pocos amigos

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

La forma de hablar de la beta hizo que se le congelara la sangre en un segundo

-yo...yo sali a dar una vuelta, tanto gentio me hizo marearme, odio las reuniones tan concurridas

-Guiche, creo que mi hijo necesita descansar, creo que es el momento que lo lleves a la cama y le enseñes una leccion

Guiche que era un alfa mayor que Philippe por casi 5 años, bastante bien parecido pero de modales bruscos y sadicos incluso, no dudo en sujetarlo con fuerza del brazo y llevarlo al interior de la casa pero tratando de eludir a los demas invitados, Philippe se temia que esta seria una noche muy muy larga para el y sin duda alguna seria castigado.

Phili habia observado la escena a una distancia prudente y estaba anonadado, reconocio a la mujer que hablaba con Philippe y sabia era la anfitriona de la gala, era la madre de Louis Borbon, por lo tanto Philippe era, Philippe era... el hermano menor del alfa de mayor rango de la ciudad, pero para el no tenia sentido el porque trataban de esa forma a un omega aún cuando se supone que estos debian ser cuidados y mimados por sus familiares, pero no podia pensar mas en eso o enloqueceria, tenia que salir de esa casa en ese momento y tenia que olvidar a Philippe aunque en ello se le fuera la vida misma, no tenia oportunidad con alguien como el y acababa de ver como se marchaba con ese enorme y bello alfa, no, definitivamente no tenia oportunidad alguna...

Philippe y Guiche tomaron un elevador privado con direccion a sus habitaciones, sabia lo que venia pero despues de estar con Lorraine, aunque fuera por un instante, se sentia aun embriagado de su aroma, no tenia la menor intencion de tener sexo con este bruto pedazo de alfa y en el momento que estuvieran solos se lo haria saber sin demora.

No tardaron mucho, de hecho Guiche lo metio a su habitacion de una manera nada elegante, mas bien brusca y grosera.

-no se porque te esfuerzas tanto en hacerla enfadar, pero me encanta cuando me manda a reprenderte

Philippe se indigno ante la idea de Guiche, sabia todo lo que le gustaba hacerlo sufrir y mas si su madre era quien se lo ordenaba.

-de ninguna forma creas que voy a dejar que me pongas una mano encima, eres un animal y no quiero que me toques

Las palabras de Philippe parecian encender algo en el alfa, que no tardo en comenzar a acorrarlo mientras se relamia los labios...

-Siempre dices eso pero terminas suplicando por mas

En ese instante y de forma calculada Guiche sujeto con fuerza el cabello de Philippe y lo acerco a su cuerpo besandolo con dureza, obligandolo a recibir lo que tenia pensado para el, pero para Philippe esta vez no dejaria que fuera tan sencillo, estaba cansado de estos abusos y se lo haria saber, comenzo a intentar alejarse aun a sabiendas de que Guiche era fuerte y lo estaba lastimando, este sujeto sus muñecas y comenzo a arrancarle la ropa, tratando de quitarle los pantalones, haciendo tiras su hermoso saco y su camisa de olanes hecha de seda, odiaba que le hiciera esto, odiaba saber que todo esto era obra de su madre, en un momento recordo la hermosa sonrisa de Lorraine y eso lo hizo darle una patada en la entrepierna a su agresor que no dudo en devolverle el golpe aventandolo sobre su comoda, rompiedo a su paso la caja donde solia guardar su joyeria, asi como su coleccion de perfumes, lo sabia, habia despertado la furia de “su novio”.

-eres un puta descarada, si crees que tu madre y yo no notamos que no estabas solo en el jardin, tu me obligas a ser malo contigo y creeme que voy a disfrutarlo

Philippe logro escurrirse entre las piernas de Guiche para tratar de escapar pero este volvio a sujetarlo con fuerza por las muñecas dandole un golpe con la cabeza que casi lo hace desmayarse, fue ahí cuando comenzo a sentir el sabor de la sangre entre sus labios, cuando la vision comenzo a nublarse cuando los golpes comenzaron a ser uno tras otro, dejandolo casi en un estado de letardo total.

Philippe cayo al suelo con fuerza, golpeandose de nuevo en el rostro, sintiendo no solo los puñetazos, tambien las patadas en sus costillas, juraba que podia sentir como se clavaban en sus pulmones, cuando ya no podia moverse en absoluto, Guiche lo sujeto de nuevo del cabello y lo arrastro hasta los pies de su propia cama, ahi termino de desnudarlo, lamiendo su espalda, sus gluteos, abriendose paso con su lengua en sus zonas mas intimas, pero el dolor que sentia era tan grande que cuando lo penetro apenas se dio cuenta, sin embargo intento rechazarlo una vez mas haciendo que la furia fuera mas y mas grande en su atacante, intento levantarse con la poca fuerza que aun tenia en los brazos, fue cuando la risa mal sana de Guiche resono en la habitacion como una maldicion:

-todavia quieres mas

Tomo uno de sus brazos y lo jalo, tratando de hacerle una llave para inmobilizarlo, era evidente que para esos momentos ya no media su fuerza porque se escucho un tronido seguido de un dolor tan agudo que Philippe finalmente perdio la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue cuando desperto en la cama del hospital, pudo sentir la presencia de una beta, probablemente su enfermera, que comenzo a hablarle para hacerle saber que estaba a salvo.

Veia la luz del sol colarse por una ventana abierta mientras el viento movia de forma juguetona la cortina del que parecia ser una habitacion de hospital pero como o porque estaba alli no podia recordarlo.

La enfermera salio, Philippe al fin solo, intento moverse y descubrio que su brazo derecho estaba enyesado desde la clavicula y hasta la muñeca, ese idiota de Guiche le habia roto un brazo, eso explicaba algunas lagunas que tenia en su cabeza, estaba debil pero trato de darle alcance a una pequeña jarra con agua, la acerco como pudo hasta el y vio el reflejo de su rostro donde lejanamente y de forma borrosa distinguia un ojo morado y su labio roto defintivamente no habia sido su noche.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrio de nuevo, dejando entrar a un alfa de edad avanzada pero aun muy atractivo y a una pequeña beta de rubia cabellera, su tio Gaston y Liselotte, su mejor amiga estaban junto a él, pero entonces donde ¿estaba su madre?

-¿como te encuentras cariño’- Liselotte se acerco hasta su cama de forma rapida y acaricio su rostro con cuidado,se le notaba en extremo preocupada

-estoy bien, creo pero no recuerdo que es lo que paso

La rubia y su tio se miraron de forma complice, como no atreviendose a hablar con el

-veras Philippe, hace dos dias que tu...

Liselotte se pauso, no podia hablar se le notaba asustada

-¿que fue lo que me paso?

-una mucama te encontro en tu habitacion, todo estaba hecho pedazos y tu... estabas desnudo, sangrando por todas partes, habia restos de semen en ti, era claro que alguien te habia violado, la pobre muchacha no dudo en avisarme, tu madre ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad cuando te trajimos al hospital

-Guiche....

-la policia ya lo esta buscando cariño, no puede hacer algo así y pensar que se saldra con la suya, te rompio el brazo y varias costillas y te dejo ahi, tomando toda la ventaja sobre ti, tuvimos suerte de traerte a tiempo al hospital- Los ojos de Liselotte se llenaban de lagrimas ante el amargo recuerdo

-mi madre...¿porque no hizo algo?

Gaston tomo asiento a su lado y sujeto su mano con fuerza

-ella estuvo aqui esta mañana, pero me encargue de hacer que se fuera, ella sabia lo que paso, no estaba en la ciudad porque ayudo a Guiche a salir de Francia, esa mujer es un monstruo, le jure que no permitiria que volviera a verte

Philippe sintio calidas lagrimas rodar sobe sus mejillas, su madre en su escalada de abusos sobre su persona por fin habia cruzado el limite de lo permitido

-¿que pasara ahora conmigo?

-eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras- la voz de su tio era amable, llena de amor, de comprension- tienes 20 años y por primera vez eres libre de decidir

-te dejaremos descansar Philippe, el doctor recomendo que no te exaltaramos, pero no podiamos ocultar lo que te paso

Al escuchar a Liselotte, Philippe hizo un gesto entre tristeza y dolor, asintio con la cabeza y los vio dirigirse a la puerta, fue entonces que lo recordo...

-Liselotte puedes quedarte un momento

La rubia miro a Gaston mientras este salia de la habitacion dando su aprobacion

-¿que sucede cariño, quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-mi telefono ¿sabes donde esta?

Liselotte lo miro por un momento y con una timida sonrisa bajo la mirada para buscar algo en el interior de su bolsa

-sabia que podrias necesitarlo- Liselotte lo deposito con cuidado en la mano izquierda de Philippe que con dedos torpes y aun adormilados logro desbloquearlo para buscar un dato en especial, al abrir sus notas lo encontro: Philippe Lorraine 5584383550 no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar que Lorraine habia sido tambien real, era cierto lo que dicen “de las cosas malas tambien salen cosas buenas”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y todo comienza con un beso...

  


  


Diamond in the rough:

****

****

****

****

****

**_ **Ven por mi, mi mente y mi cuerpo estan listos.** _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

Seis largas semanas habían pasado y Philippe nunca se comunico, Lorraine ya había perdido toda esperanza, lo supo desde el instante que le vio, un alfa promedio como el no podria tener una pareja de ese calibre, ni mas ni menos que un omega y ademas no cualquiera, el hijo de una de las familias mas ricas de Francia, estuvo alucinando con esa piel, recordando su aroma, incluso durante casi un mes cada noche se tocaba pensando en el omega, podia escuchar su voz y detallar sus finos modos de moverse, pero no podia seguir pensando en él, esta noche estaba determinado a pasarlo bien, no mas Philippe para él, lo que había sentido se tenia que convertir en un vago recuerdo, algo como un sueño que desde ahora seria solo para si mismo.

  


Sus hermanos por supuesto habian notado un cambio en su actitud, al comienzo estaba realmente asustado de sus sentimientos y opto por ocultar el encuentro con Philippe, nunca habia perdido el control de esa manera, permanecio extrañamente callado cada vez que alguien de su familia le preguntaba si algo le estaba pasando.

  


Evadia pensar en el asunto, albergando la esperanza muy en el fondo de su corazón de una llamada que nunca llego, dia tras dia pensaba en decir algo, pero no le encontraba el sentido, hasta que dominó ese sentimiento lo mas posible, lo que correspondia era sosobreponerse, volver a ser el mismo "Phili" de siempre, sobre todo ahora que su nueva prioridad era el ingreso a la universidad, habia logrado exitosamente pasar la entrevista con el decano y solo debia presentar un examen en los proximos tres meses y era casi seguro que para el verano estaria en la facultad de negocios de la universidad mas importante del pais.

  


Pero ahora, era el momento de divertirse y eso exactamente era lo que haria. El plan como siempre era simple y contaba con sus hermanos para acompañarlo, irían a uno de los lugares mas entretenidos de la ciudad a tomar algo y bailar, ya habia rechazado varias veces sus invitaciones para quedarse en casa tontamente esperando, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo sabia que se habia enamorado con tan solo olfatear a Philippe y en un segundo hasta imagino como seria su vida con el omega a su lado, con una linda casa, llena de niños corriendo y gritando felices, llegando despues de un dia largo y tedioso en la oficina para ser recibido en la puerta por Philippe con otro pequeñin en brazos y probablemente preñado de otro mas, dulces labios sobre los suyos y... lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, solo recordar a Philippe y su mente divagaba de inmediato. Termino de alistarse y se dio cuenta de que no tenia tiempo para soñar despierto otra vez.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Philippe había tenido una recuperacion larga y muy aburrida y lo peor de todo por ordenes del Estado los omegas que hubieran sufrido algun tipo de abuso debian permanecer bajo supervision tanto medica como psicologica, por lo que despues de tres semanas en el hospital y despues de asegurarse de que todo marchaba perfectamente bien lo dieron de alta pero no regreso con su madre, su tio cumplio con su palabra y lo llevo a vivir con él y su esposa, agradecia que la mansión de su tio era comoda y centrica, Gaston era un hombre practico y excelente en los negocios, habia logrado amasar su propia fortuna, un verdadero milagro despues de que su propio hermano (el padre de Philippe) lo traicionara y lo dejara practicamente en la calle con nada mas que un buen apellido, aunque por desgracia solo tuvo betas y la posibilidad de heredarlas no era una opcion y Philippe lo entendia perfectamente, habian hablado de ciertas posibilidades, tenia la suerte de sentirse muy amado por su tío y sabia que tenia una familia en la cual apoyarse, lo que le permitio terminar de recuperarse con tranquilidad pero ya comenzaba a sentirse como un león enjaulado.

  


En cambio para Gaston tener cerca a su valioso sobrino le abria muchas oportunidades, como la idea de poder heredar a Philippe, si bien era factible, era necesario que este encontrara un buen alfa como compañero, lo que lo colocaba en medio de un predicamento.

  


Y lo que nos traia a su situacion actual, estaba sentado en un hermoso y moderno consultorio donde debia ser atendido por tiempo indefinido y vigilado con mucho cuidado dado el grado de abuso que sufrio, por ello lo asignaron bajo el cuidado de una beta con mucha experiencia en casos como el suyo, segun le informaron no podria estar en mejores manos pero solo ella podria decidir cuando darlo de alta y librarlo de la terapia, la doctora Clermont lo observaba en silencio como esperando que se soltara a llorar en cualquier momento, su terapeuta esperaba encontrar a un omega hecho un nudo de nervios pero para el cinismo de Philippe lo que le habia pasado estaba lejos de haberle causado un trauma.

  


-¿Philipe recuerdas lo que sucedió esa noche?

  


La beta era aún bastante atractiva para su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y una mirada bastante enigmatica y profunda para el gusto de Philippe quien llevaba un rato analizandola, su preocupacion parecia autentica pero el no tenia gran interes en tratar de recordar nada de lo sucedido esa noche excepto por un detalle... una idea que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesion.

  


-¿Philippe?

  


-recuerdo que pelee con mi madre todo el dia

  


-¿porque peleaban?

  


-porque yo queria usar un vestido pero entonces hubiera avergonzado a mi hermano

  


-¿esas discusiones ocurrian seguido? ¿Y porque tu madre no queria dejarte vestir como te gusta? Es un privilegio de los omegas poder decidir como lucir, ya sea mas como una beta o como un alfa

  


Philippe rio ante la nocion de poder tener libertad de elegir nada, en su vida siempre le dictaban lo que se tenia que hacer y como hacerlo y quien decia las normas no era otra si no su madre y esa beta parecia hecha de hierro, pero intentaria ser breve para explicarlo

  


-a decir verdad siempre peleamos, mi madre siente mucho pesar de tener un hijo alfa y otro omega y se me prohibe opacar de alguna forma a mi hermano alfa.

  


Se hizo un sliencio algo incomodo, la beta anoto algo y volvio a la carga

  


-Philippe cómo te sientes respecto a tu relacion con tu madre y lo que ocurrio esa noche,¿la culpas?

  


Philippe ya se estaba empezando a cansar, había solo una cosa que necesitaba de su terapeuta y eso era que lo diera de alta por lo que tendria que esforzarse para salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

  


-nuestra relacion siempre fue complicada, no hay nada nuevo ahi para buscar, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿cuando podre volver a tener sexo de nuevo?

  


La doctora Clermont se quedo mirandolo fijamente como tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza

  


-puedo intuir que esta no fue la primera vez que alguien te ataca Philippe

  


-¿a que se refiere?- como podia ella saber eso

  


-dime ¿cuando comenzaste a tener relaciones sexuales y que papel tuvo tu madre en ello?

  


Philippe se sintio como desnudo en ese momento

  


-que tiene eso que ver con...

  


-Philippe contesta mi pregunta

  


La beta estaba determinada, así que si queria salir de ahí tendria que darle algun anzuelo que morder

  


-comence a los 14 años, mamá trajo un alfa que era hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, el no fue violento conmigo pero debo admitir que termino por ser muy aburrido

  


-luego que paso...

  


-despues de Mancini, mi primer novio, llego Effiat que resulto ser el hijo de otra “buena amistad” de mi madre y luego Guiche que en especial mi mamá preferia estuviera conmigo para ponerme en orden como ella solia decirme, en el intermedio entre mis “novios” se me permitia salir con algunas betas como mi prima Henriette pero no paso nada con ella, solo eran relaciones que mi madre me imponia para cubrir apariencias hasta que llegara el momento de casarme.

  


-así que en realidad ¿nunca has salido o estado con alguien que tu hubieras elegido?

  


-obvio que no

  


-¿y porque esa prisa por tener sexo de nuevo?

  


-conoci a alguien esa noche, supongo que ambos detectamos nuestros aromas y por alguna razón, me parecio de lo mas atractivo, sabia que mi madre no me permitiria verlo otra vez pero logre guardar su numero para contactarlo

  


-y ese alfa ¿es el primero que en realidad te gusta?

  


-no se lo que siento, pero me gustaria verlo de nuevo

  


-me parece que esa es una buena razón para comenzar a retomar tu vida, salir con personas que te gusten a ti y que no sean impuestas, pero lo del sexo no me convence, aún siento que es pronto

  


-todos saben que los omegas somos muy faciles de estimular y nos gusta el sexo, lo sucedido con Guiche no va a cambiar esa parte en mi

  


-eso suena bien Philippe, pero necesito que estes consiente de que esta terapia requiere que te esfuerces, lo que te paso no fue cualquier cosa y siento que estas evadiendote, si no tenemos cuidado contigo podrias caer en un ciclo de relaciones abusivas porque para ti no hay nada mas, es todo lo que conoces, no puedo prohibirte que salgas pero me gustaria pedirte que antes de pensar en tener sexo con cualquier alfa que se pase por enfrente de ti y te guste, visualices si en realidad podrias tener un futuro con esa persona, algo mas que solo placer, imagina una familia, tu familia

  


Philippe se quedo desarmado, nunca habia pensado de esa forma, pero era libre por primera vez en su vida y sabia que tenia que aprovecharlo al maximo y por extraño que pareciera unos bellos ojos verdes venian a su mente y con él la idea tonta de conocerlo mejor y darse una oportunidad... tal vez.

  


  


  


  


  


Phili y sus hermanos llevaban un rato dando vueltas por varios locales de moda de la ciudad tuvieron una ruidosa cena en un conocido pub, luego fueron a tomar unas copas y ahora mismo estaban en un sitio ruidoso, lleno de humo y musica a todo volumen,estaban riendo a carcajadas como si no hubiera un mañana mientras mas de un alfa y muchas betas no dudaban en querer acercarseles y forma parte de esa trio tan atractivo.

  


La idea de ir a bailar habia resultado excelente, se sentia mas como él mismo, libre para salir, divertirse y si queria acostarse con cuanta beta quisiera podria hacerlo, para sus padres siempre habia sido importante el respeto hacia las parejas, les inculcaron ser cuidadosos con los sentimientos de los demas, pero para Phili ese concepto no lo habia llevado a ninguna parte o para ser mas exactos no habia sido suficiente para impresionar a la unica persona que le habia gustado en toda su vida.

  


Por eso estaba coqueteando abiertamente con todas las betas que podia, intentando llevarse a alguna con él, fue cuando sintio algo vibrando en su bolsillo, su teléfono, lo saco y miro extrañado que se trataba de un numero privado, les indico con la mano a las chicas que lo acompañaban que le dieran un momento y salio a toda prisa hacia una de las terrazas del lugar para alejarse del ruido, pensando que tal vez podria tratarse de algun asunto de la universidad y una vez solo contesto:

  


-¿si?

  


-¿Lorraine? no se si me recuerdas soy Philippe

  


Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento y fue como si todo el ruido y las personas que estaban cerca desaparecieran

  


-si, si te recuerdo-la boca se le seco, el estomago se le revolvio, no podia creerlo, justo la noche que se rindio Philippe estaba marcando su numero

  


-me preguntaba si estas ocupado

  


-no, para nada

  


Phili mintio presintiendo que tal vez esta seria su ultima oportunidad con Philippe y la sujetaria con todas sus fuerzas

  


-estoy en casa de mi tio, estoy aburrido y me gustaria dar una vuelta ¿puedes venir por mi?

  


¿Que si podia ir por el? Asi fuera hasta la luna no habria como detenerlo

  


-enviame la direccion y estare por ti en media hora

  


Podia escuchar el alivio en la respiracion de Philippe

  


-vale te lo mando ahora mismo

  


Y la llamada se corto, Phili se quedo ahi como congelado mirando su telefono y unos momentos despues un mensaje con una direccion llegaron, fue cuando sus pies recordaron que tenian que moverse y salio de la terraza en busca de su hermana, necesitaba su auto en ese instante.

  


La rubia y rizada caballera de Armand resaltaba en medio de la pista, estaba bailando y pasandolo muy divertida, cerca de ella Louis la observaba como siempre cuidando que ningun alfa quisiera propasarse con ella.

  


Lorraine llego y la tomo del brazo jalandola fuera de la pista hacia algun ricon donde pudiera hablar con ella

  


-Phili que te pasa

  


Su hermana mayor noto una emocion extraña en él

  


-tengo que irme surgio una emergencia

  


-¿paso algo en casa?-la rubia se alarmo

  


-no, es algo personal y necesito las llaves del auto

  


Armand lo miro como sopesando lo que su pequeño y adorado hermano le pedia, de todas formas era probable que tuvieran que regresar pronto a casa, así que, ¿porque no ayudarlo? ademas era extraño verlo tan agitado y las ultimas semanas habia estado comportandose tan extraño y a momentos melancolico

  


-esta bien Phili, maneja con cuidado y mañana quiero saber todos los detalles

  


Saco las llaves de su bolso y se las dio para despues darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y regresar hacia la pista de baile donde ya Louis la esperaba para que le explicara que habia sido todo eso.

  


Phili no se quedo a ver que hacian sus hermanos, simplemente salio y pidio el auto, la espera parecia eterna, tenia menos de 20 minutos para llegar a la direccion que le dio Philippe, pero una vez en el auto y con ayuda del gps se dio cuenta de que solo llegaria unos minutos tarde, a esa hora la ciudad estaba relativamente calmada con el trafico.

  


Asi dio con una calle elegante, en un barrio caro de la ciudad, busco el numero de la casa, una mansion bastante impresionante, no tanto como el Palacio pero nada despreciable.

  


Podia ver una reja y en ella estaba recargado de forma descuidada Philippe, estaba vestido de forma muy sencilla y muy diferente a la primera vez que lo vio, traia puestos unos jeans oscuros, una camisa con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, un jersey colocado sobre los hombros y por si fuera poco unas botas que hacian lucir sus piernas impresionantemente largas y estilizadas, su cabello estaba suelto ondeando con el viento, una vision que quitaba el aliento, aun mas hermoso de lo que lo recordaba.

  


Se estaciono y presuroso bajo para acercarse a Philippe, que lo miro y sonrio de lado

  


-te tardaste, si estabas ocupado lo hubieras dicho

  


Phili titubeo, la ropa lo delataba, si no hubiera estado ocupado no se hubiera vestido así,era notorio que no venia de solo estar en casa estudiando, ademas estaba notablemente emocionado y excitado.

  


-yo...no estaba ocupado, para ti nunca podria estarlo-pudo sentir como se sonrojaba

  


Escucharlo hizo que algo en Philippe se emocionara, la mayoria de los alfas con los que habia tratado solian darle ordenes pero Lorraine era diferente incluso tenia ese adorable tono rojo en las mejillas.

  


-¿a donde vamos?-Philippe decidio avanzar hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla y asi aprovechar para volver a olfatearlo y envolverse en su aroma, lo que lo hizo estremeserse... se sentia como un muñeco cerca de Lorraine, como si este pudiera hacer con el lo que quisiera.

  


Lorraine al sentirlo tambien lo olfateo, todo sucedio al unisono cuando Philippe deposito el beso en su mejilla y de forma instintiva lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue como si una corriente electrica los uniera.

  


-Ven- Lorraine tomo su mano y sin dejar de mirarlo lo guio hacia el auto, abriendo la puerta para él y soltandolo un momento para dejarlo entrar y sentarse.

  


Philippe estaba como encantado, lo siguio en silencio y espero a que este se colocara a su lado, Lorraine dio marcha y lo llevo a un sitio no muy lejano, era un mirador, ahi podrian estar solos y hablar si eso es lo que querian.

  


Extrañamente ninguno hizo nada, Phili se estaciono y espero a que Philippe hiciera o dijera algo pero este parecia perdido viendo las luces de la ciudad, el silencio no era incomodo, era mas bien como un entendimiento entre ellos, lo que no decian con palabras lo transmitian con su aroma, creando una atmosfera relajada para los dos, nunca habian sentido algo asi, la compenetracion con otro ser a ese nivel tan profundoy solo con estar juntos podian sentirlo.

  


Paso un rato mas, si eran 5 minutos o 5 horas no importaba, estaban a gusto el uno con el otro pero para Lorraine no era suficiente, cuidadosamente acerco su mano a la de Philippe y ahí dejo aterrizar su mano sobre la de el omega, este no le rechazo volteo a mirarlo y de nuevo sonrio, sus dedos se entrelezaron, el calor que emitian era fuerte y tangible, ninguno de los dos podria negarlo, tenian una fuerte atraccion el uno por el otro.

  


Philippe se mordio el labio como calculando lo que haria a continuacion, queria estar seguro de que esto era real, asi que se inclino un poco mas sobre Lorraine hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y entonces lo hizo... deposito con cuidado sus labios sobre los del rubio que no lo alejo, por el contrario con su mano libre lo sujeto por la nuca con cuidado para acercarlos mas, comenzo siendo un beso suave, pero al no apartarse ninguno y sentirse tan bien, continuaron, el primero en abrir la boca y permitir el acceso al otro fue Lorraine, dejando que Philippe dominara la situacion, como todo un caballero llevaria el ritmo que el omega marcara, si bien sus padres siempre le dijeron que debia ser cuidadoso con las betas, con un omega (si alguna vez se presentaba el caso) la cosa era distinta, debia ser extra cuidadoso y asi lo hizo.

  


Philippe por su parte recibio gustoso la invitacion y profundizo el beso, dejando que su juguetona lengua hiciera de las suyas con atrevidos movimientos dentro de la boca de Lorraine, buscando a su compañera lengua para jugar con ella, creando un beso que subia de intensidad a cada instante, llevandolos a los dos a lugares inesperados, placenteros, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si se pertenecieran de siempre.

  


Tras varios y agitados minutos y antes de llegar mas lejos, Philippe muy contrario a su naturaleza se despego de los labios de Lorraine, no sin antes darle una lamida y mirarlo fijamente como preguntando en silencio que le habia parecido ese beso.

  


Lorraine recuperaba el aliento y solo atino a decir lo primero que sintio y que era un muy atinado-wow!

  


Philippe sonrio de nuevo, no recordaba haber sonreido tanto en compañia de un alfa antes y quizo ser sincero...

  


-en efecto

  


Se miraron mientras Philippe se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento

  


-y ¿mañana que haras?-Lorraine tenia que verlo de nuevo, tenia que asegurarse

  


Philippe lo miro coquetamente y sonreia de forma espectacular.

  


Ambos sabian que algo nuevo estaba llegando a sus vidas y aún mas despues de ese beso pero hacia donde los llevaria, era dificil saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine y Philippe comienzan a tomar un camino que podria no tener retorno, lo cual no tiene porque ser malo

Diamond in the rough:

****

****

****

****

****

**_ **Tratando de atrapar una estrella fugaz** _ ** **_ **.** _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

Lorraine llego a casa de madrugada pero sentia una felicidad tan enorme que no le importaba si sus padres lo descubrian, Philippe valia el riesgo completamente, despues de ese beso en su primera salida (y de tres maravillosas citas más aunque sin mayor contacto fisico) habian pasado ya horas charlando de nada y de todo, él por su parte, le conto sobre su ingreso a la universidad y lo emocionado que estaba de comenzar a asistir en el verano omitio claro que seria uno de los mas jovenes alfas en conseguir adelantar todo un curso para lograrlo, pero por algun motivo se sentia inseguro sobre su edad (y no queria que Philippe lo viera como un niño si le decia que solo tenia 17 años), entre cita y cita siguieron hablando sobre lo que les gustaba hacer, los lugares que solian visitar y descubrieron que tenian bastantes cosas en comun, Philippe le compartio que el tambien estaba esperando regresar a la universidad y por suerte estarian estudiando muy cerca uno del otro, en el caso de Philippe retomaria el cuarto semestre de la carrera de diseño industrial, Phili se sorprendio bastante al saber que el omega queria dedicarse al diseño de joyeria fina y que era un amante de las piedras preciosas, esperando algun dia poder abrir su propio negocio para asi no depender de su familia.

Cosa extraña en un omega ya que generalmente con solo casarse y tener hijos era suficiente para ellos y la sociedad no les exigia mas, pero la idea de imaginar que Philippe esperaba mas de la vida que solo parir sin parar le hacia sentirse orgulloso de él.

También llamó mucho su atencion el hecho de que Philippe no le contara más detalles de su madre y hermano, estaba consciente de que eran figuras públicas y que seguramente eran muy celosos de su intimidad y por lo que pudo intuir las ultimas semanas habian sido algo complicadas para el omega, parecia que eludia ciertos temas a proposito, pero no quiso enfrentarlo y preguntarle si algo habia pasado o si tenia problemas en casa o porque motivo habia decidido aplazar todo un semestre de la carrera o incluso porque ahora mismo vivia con su tío, lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido, Phili se hizo la promesa a si mismo de averiguarlo, sentia esta necesidad loca de entender y proteger a Philippe, por ello todo lo referente al omega tenía que saberlo o mas bien necesitaba saberlo.

Pero en este momento no podia averiguar nada mas, tendria paciencia para lograr que Philippe confiará en él, tendrìa que pensar con detenimiento una estrategia para hacer que se abriera, pero ahora mismo necesitaba recostarse un rato y ponerse a planificar como convencer a su hermana de prestarle de nuevo su auto esta noche, tenía un buen presentimiento y por nada del mundo dejaría de ver a Philippe.

Philippe abrio los ojos pasado el medio dia, después de varias salidas con Lorraine se sentía diferente, por lo que ahora solia mantenerse despierto para leer y dibujar además aprovechar para ponerse a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado en las ultimas semanas, sobre todo desde que habia inciado el tratamiento psicologico con la Dra. Clermont, odiaba admitirlo pero su terapeuta tenia razón, el llevar las cosas con calma con Lorraine estaba resultando contrariamente gratificante, habian hablado gran parte del tiempo y le gusto la forma de ser el alfa, solia ser cuidadoso al tocarlo, al referirse a él o preguntarle cosas, como dandole un espacio, dejandolo ser él mismo, sin presiones de ningun tipo y debia reconocer que el beso de la primera cita habia sido bastante satisfactorio también, pero Philippe se conocia, no solia ser la clase de omega que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, reconocia que en el campo del amor siempre habia estado bastante reprimido y no era exactamente la persona mas centrada para llevar una relacion sentimental.

Philippe era alguien practico, el amor le era completamente indiferente por la sola razon de que no se le permitia desarrollar sentimientos por nadie, eso no era lo que se necesitaba de el y si queria poner las manos sobre la fortuna de Gaston algún día dependia de encontrar un buen alfa dispuesto a negociar las condiciones necesarias y Lorraine si bien era atractivo y galante, no tenia la agresivad que se requeria para formar parte del circulo de personas que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, todavia ni siquiera habia entrado a la universidad por Dios santo.

Por esa razón Philippe muy habilmente antes de salir con Lorraine lo habia investigado (esto claro por su propia seguridad y por peticion de su terapeuta y con sumo cuidado de que el alfa no lo supiera) y lo que averiguo no lo hizo muy feliz porque se trataba de un alfa de una familia promedio sin escándalos de ningun tipo y con lo que podria describir como una vida aburrida, además si bien el alfa era dulce y entregado no podian compararse, Philippe se consideraba a si mismo como un omega con todo un abolengo y muchas historias para contar siempre en busca de aventuras y diversiones por lo que necesitaba a alguien que pudiera lidiar con su forma de ser y sus necesidades, era caprichoso, a veces infantil y acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo salió con Lorraine con la sola idea de probar y conocer a alguien diferente, además su aroma le habia resultado de lo más seductor y eso le daba puntos a su favor.

Tampoco era que se fueran a casar y tener hijos, para Philippe cuando había algo que quería no se detenia por nada y necesitaba probar una loca teoria en su cabeza y para eso necesitaba al joven alfa y esta noche comenzaria con su plan de seducción.

Claro estaba el hecho de que Lorraine fuera tres años menor (cosa que por cierto noto que el alfa le oculto de forma planeada) pero para Philippe no le restaba en el interes que ya sentía por él rubio, por el contrario el queria acostarse con Lorraine y cuanto antes mejor.

Necesitaba probarse a si mismo que podia tener sexo sin complicaciones, que podia usar a Lorraine a su antojo y eso lo hacia sentirse fuerte por primera vez en su vida, así podía dejar de ser el monigote de su madre, quien esta vez no tenia voz ni voto en su determinacion de estar con este alfa.

Horas mas tarde la casa de los Lorraine comenzaba a llenarse de vida, como siempre todo se iniciaba en la cocina que emanaba ya un riquisimo aroma que delataba a su madre preparando algo mientras sus hermanos ya comenzaban con el ajetreo de la rutina, no podia negar que era algo que al mismo Phili le gustaba compartir con su familia.

\- ¿como dormiste cariño?-La voz de su madre le distrajo cuando esta le servia el almuerzo y le deba un ligero beso en la cabeza, algo muy típico de un sábado por la mañana en su casa, esto lo alegro porque significaba que no habian notado su ausencia, debia darle las gracias a Armand por ello

-todo bien mamá-le sonrio agradecido mientras tomaba el plato repleto de panqueques y tocino

-te noto algo pálido, tal vez sea bueno que te quedes en casa el día de hoy

Armand llego en ese momento y se sentó a su lado

-mamá no es necesario que lo consientas, mi hermanito esta bien, sólo se desvelo estudiando eso es todo- Armand cerro el ojo discretamente mientras le daba un codazo por debajo de la mesa

-¿que haran hoy, tienen planes?-su madre seguia preparando el almuerzo para los demás y abrio la oportunidad perfecta para Phili

-no lo cre- Armand fue interrupida por Phili

-de hecho si- la miro como pidiendo ayuda en silencio

-Entonces ¿harán algo o no?-ahora era su padre el que hacia una entrada triunfal y se sentaba en la mesa junto a sus hijos mayores, mientras los mas jovenes aún estaban arriba, parte del ritual de tener una familia grande, no todos llegaban al mismo tiempo.

Lo que siempre era una oportunidad para Phili para lograr convencer a sus padres...

-pensé en pedirle a mi hermana que vayamos al cine esta noche

Armand solo hizo un gesto y siguio escuchandolo

-seria perfecto para que vayamos todos entonces, los chicos han estado aburridos y quejandose por todo estos días-su padre siempre buscaba la forma de unir a la familia pero este no era el caso

-¡nooo!- Phili se precipito y Armand y sus padres voltearon a mirarlo ante la negativa tan instantanea- quiero decir no es posible porque se trata de un ciclo de cine con entradas muy limitadas y solo puedo ir con Armand

-¿así?-su hermana sonreía divertida mirandolo sufrir

-si y me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado

¡Listo! Su hermana tenía que comenzar a reaccionar y ayudarlo

-oh si, lo había olvidado tienes que darme los detalles de la función y a que hora debemos salir de aquí

Así que después de todo Armand si estaba cooperando pero no lo haria sin antes hacerle decir que estaba pasando, algo notable en su hermana era lo complicado que era poder engañarla.

Phili se preguntaba si sería buena idea hablarle sobre Philippe pero preferia que fuera algo sólo entre ellos, no podia decir que tuvieran una relación o algo, asì que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le contaría a su hermana para convencerla de seguirlo ayudando.

Pero por ahora solo tenia que sobrevivir la hora del almuerzo.

Entrada la tarde y de camino a algún sitio del centro, se dio cuenta de que ya no podia eludir mas a Armand.

\- ¿y bien?

\- ¿y bien que?

-Es obvio que vas a botarme en algún lado y quiero mas detalles de quien es ella

-¿ella?

-la beta que te trae hecho un loco, pude detectar su aroma en mi auto el otro día, no eres tan bueno ocultando cosas hermanito, así que supongo que...¿es algo serio?

Phili sonrió mientras se detenia en un semaforo

-es complicado

-oh ¿Tan complicado que tu hermana que te adora, esa que te ha cuidado toda la vida y que ahora mismo te prestará de nuevo su auto no puede entenderte?

-es mayor que yo, no quiero que crea que soy un niño

-ahhhh una beta mayor, interesante, siempre y cuando no te ilusiones mucho con ella Phili, no quiero verte con el corazón roto y además pronto estaras en la universidad no creo que una relación sea buena para ti en este momento

-ahh lo dices como si yo fuera Louis

Tema delicado al parecer, Armand se cruzo de brazos muy indignada

-ni me hables de nuestro hermano desde que sale con esa tal Catalina ya no nos pone atención a nosotros bueno ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco lo haces... así que estoy solo yo

-lo siento, Armand se que es díficil para ti pero tienes razón es muy probable que esto sea solo una cosa de verano, tu sabes cuales son mis prioridades en este momento y entre ellas estas tú

-si lo se... pero no estaría mal tampoco que por una vez en la vida también te dejaras llevar, me siento mal por siempre discutir de forma tan fría sobre tus relaciones

Esto ultimo dicho por su hermana se quedo resonando en su cabeza, ¿dejarse llevar?

No habia parado de pensar en Philippe, de calcular cada detalle tal vez era hora de solo permitirse sentir y disfrutar lo que estaban viviendo sin estar cronometrando cada paso o detalle con él.

Después de dejar a Armand en compañia de varias de sus amigas en un local del centro fue directo por Philippe, como las anteriores veces lo esperaba recargado en la reja de aquella enorme mansión, lucia como todo un rock star, con su cabello largo flotando en el aire, unos jeans negros, una camiseta oscura, joyería muy cara pero deliciosamente escogida para la ocasión, nada muy llamativo, no había prenda o accesorio capaz de opacar la belleza natural de Philippe.

Philippe subio al auto y se saludaron poniendo especial atencion en sus respectivos aromas

Los dos procuraban no esconder sus escencias con fragancias que solian alterarlo u ocultarlo, la combinación que creaban al estar juntos era tan perfecta, resultando en un agradable aroma que los ponia en un estado relajado y les permitia poder disfrutar mas de la mutua compañia.

Esa noche Lorraine tenia pensado llevar a Philippe al estreno muy exclusivo de una pelicula de la cual habian estado hablando en una de sus anteriores salidas (por lo menos en eso no habia mentido a sus padres) despues una cena en un pequeño restaurante muy romantico, donde compartirian un gabinete y así podrian estar cerca y seguir con su coqueteo o por lo menos ese era el plan pero...

Pero Philippe tenia su propia agenda, habia estado inusualmente callado todo el camino, distraido mirandose las uñas u observando a la gente por la ventanilla del auto, pero tan solo entrar a la sala de cine comenzo a comportarse de forma mas provocadora con Lorraine, una vez se acomodaron y la pelicula comenzo tambien se inicio un juego sexual entre ellos, Philippe sin mirarlo siquiera comenzo acariciando su rodilla, luego muy descuidadamente las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono e intensidad, de la rodilla paso al muslo, de ahi a la entrepierna del alfa y todo sin siquiera perderse una escena de la pelicula.

Para cuando llegaron a la mitad de la proyeccion Lorraine ya estaba sumamente inquieto y con una molestia generalizada en su area genital y Philippe seguia sin mirarlo y aparentemente como si nada. Esa tecnica le estaba funcionando porque Lorraine estaba a punto de ponerse casi a ronronear de la excitacion.

Tres cuartas partes de la pelicula y Lorraine ya no pudo contenerse, comenzó por acercarse mas a Philippe y permitir que sintiera su erección, capto una media sonrisa del omega y ante este gesto entonces procedio a darle primero pequeños besos en el cuello que tras varios minutos hicieron que el omega se comenzara mover mas inquieto en su asiento, para Lorraine la pelicula ya no tenia nada mas que ofrecerle, asi que con mayor seguridad siguio depositando besos y ahora tambien pequeñas lamidas en el cuello de Philippe, pasando ahora tambien por el lobulo de su oreja y depositando besos muy humedos mientras la manita del omega seguia acariciandolo de forma cada vez mas peligrosa, si seguian asi no llegarian al final de la pelicula sin hacer gemidos.

Lo cual fue bastante acertado, en un momento ya tenia al omega respirando mas agitado y claramente excitado, pero no por eso se detuvo, era probable que las personas a su alrededor ya hubieran detectado que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Casi podian verse salir las llamas en sus asientos y las repiraciones se hacian mas rapidas y las cosas estaban por salirse de control y fue cuando las luces se encendieron y quedaron expuestos, con mejillas rojas ambos y una sonrisa complice muy delatadora.

Y en ese instante Philippe sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y deposito un beso lleno de ganas y deseo, estaba claro lo que el omega queria y por supuesto que Lorraine se lo daria.

Sus lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez, tratandose de dominar una a la otra, tratando de meterse en la boca del otro y hacer lo que sus cuerpos querian pero no era el lugar ni el momento y la sala se estaba vaciando rapidamente.

Fue cuando Philippe por fn dijo algo

-vamos a algún sitio donde podamos estar solos ahora mismo, quiero enseñarte algo

El omega se mordio el labio de forma coqueta y llevo sugestivamente la mano de Lorraine a su entre pierna donde Phili pudo sentir como no era el unico con una erección y la curiosidad por ver mas del cuerpo de Philippe lo estaba volviendo loco, todos sabian que los omegas eran increiblemente buenos en las relaciones sexuales, tal vez una ventaja de tener los dos sexos combinados, pero para ese momento lo unico que Lorraine pensaba era en complacer a ese bello especimen frente a el y de ser posible verlo desnudo no estaria mal, ya podia imaginarse todo lo que podia hacer con Philippe.

-demonios salgamos de aqui ya

Una vez quedaron casi solos en el lugar se levantaron discretamente tratando de ocultar lo excitados que ya se encontraban para ese momento, Lorraine sujetaba con fuerza y firmeza la mano de Philippe como marcando lo que era suyo.

Pero con todo Lorraine habia sido bien educado y dejo que Philippe lo guiara a la salida mas cercana, sujetaba su mano y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, las manos del omega eran tan suaves y tersas, ahora todo resultaba tan intimo entre ellos.

Ya en el auto comenzaron de nuevo con los besos y caricias, pero era imperativo llegar a algun sitio donde poder estar solos y Lorraine solo penso en un lugar posible.

El mismo mirador donde llevo a Philippe la primera vez, estarian solos y con suficiente privacidad, si claro tambien penso en llevarlo a un hotel pero era demasiado obvio y agresivo para su gusto y por eso no lo hizo.

Todo el camino Philippe estuvo tocandolo y dandole besos en el cuello, no dejandolo que perdiera el interes en lo que queria, Lorraine respondio aprovechando cada semaforo en rojo para regresar las atenciones acariciando a Philippe sobre la ropa y dandole tremendos besos en la boca que los dejaba a los dos sin aliento.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar Philippe ya tenia medio desabrochado el pantalon y era claro que necesitaba descargarse cuanto antes.

Lorraine ni siquiera tuvo que esperar el omega se fue sobre él una vez se detuvieron en un lugar seguro y oscuro que los protegiera de las miradas de curiosos, habian iniciado un juego erotico y ahora los dos querian concluirlo lo antes posible.

-ahhh me encantan tus labios Lorraine

Philippe ya estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio

-a mi me encanta lo que puedo hacerte con ellos

Otro beso lleno de intercambio de saliva y lenguas tratando de dominarse, el contacto en si mismo era como el choque de dos trenes.

-necesito tu mano ahhhhh

Y entonces Philippe comenzo a mecer sus caderas sobre la pelvis de Lorraine de una forma descarada que no hacia mas que estimularlo y provocarlo.

Lorraine de forma muy sensual dejo por un momento de sujetar la cintura de Philippe para acerca su mano entre sus rostros ofreciendola al omega quien sensualmente comenzo a besar sus dedos medio e indice hasta introducirlos en su boca al tiempo que con sus propias manos comenzo a bajar su pantalon incluida su ropa interior exponiendo asi su sexo ante el alfa.

Para Lorraine era como estar en un sueño, nunca se imagino que algo como esto pudiera tenerlo al borde del orgasmo pero asi era, el omega lo tenia completamente enloquecido y aunque moria de ganas por ver la parte baja de Philippe sus ojos no podian despegarse de tan sensual vision, el omega lamiendo sus dedos de esa forma.

Pasaria solo un momento cuando Philippe dio una ultima chupada a los dedos de Lorraine y los saco de su boca

-ahora tocame

Y abrio un poco mas las piernas para permitirle el acceso al alfa, Lorraine bajo la mano acariciando el vientre del omega y topandose con su pene (muy pequeño en proporcion al de un alfa) bajando un poco mas al sitio donde deberian estar un par de testiculos pero en su lugar se topo con una humeda apertura.

Un orificio vaginal ansioso de ser tocado, Lorraine levanto un poco sus propias caderas para facilitar el movimiento de sus dedos que en un momento fueron tragados ansiosamente por el sexo expuesto del omega.

-ahhh si-la respiracion de Philippe era agitada y ya comenzaba con pesados suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer

-te gusta esto eh-Lorraine ya habia tenido sexo con un par de betas y habia aprendio como tocarlas, como mover los dedos dentro de ellas para darles placer y al parecer la tecnica tambien funcionaba con Philippe ademas llevo su mano libre a acariciar su pene y estimularlo en partida doble, ahí se enfoco mas en acariciar la cabeza de su miembro y sentirlo como se humedecia, sabia por sus clases de anatomia que en el caso de los omegas pueden tener dobles orgasmos ya sea provocados por el pene o su cervix.

Y estaba gozando al poder comprobar esta teoria, viendo como Philippe comenzaba a agitarse mas y mas.

-ahhh si, mas adentro asi.... ahhhh

Oh si Lorraine tambien lo estaba disfrutando, por la forma en la que se meneaba Philippe sobre su cuerpo y por como se frotaba encima de su miembro con ese hermoso y pequeño trasero de omega, Lorraine aun con la ropa puesta estaba teniendo suficientes roces como para casi venirse.

Y no tardarian mucho, los dos estaban ansiosos y sobre estimulados y en un momento Philippe apreto sus dedos de una forma, ahora podia sentirlo contraerse, señal clara de un intenso orgasmo, ademas estaba tan mojado que era imposible no desear penetrarlo.

Uno, dos, tres movimientos mas de la cadera de Lorraine y el tambien pudo sentir alivio, no se corrió con tanta intensidad como Philippe pero si lo suficiente como para mojar su ropa interior.

Philippe se inclino dulcemente sobre él y lo abrazo desde el cuello, sonriendo satisfecho

-eso no estuvo nada mal....

Se retiro de encima de Lorraine regresando a su asiento para acomodarse el pantalon y recuperar el aliento

Lorraine lo observaba anonadado en verdad Philippe lo sorprendia a cada momento mas y mas

-¿Tienes toallitas de papel o pañuelos faciales?

Escuchar a Philippe hablar lo saco de su trance

-Si claro-Lorraine se inclino un poco para revisar en la guantera y ahi se topo con lo que necesitaba, le compartio a Philippe y tomo un par de toallitas de papel para él.

-Tengo hambre ¿a donde me llevaras a cenar?

Philippe volvia a esa actitud juguetona y despreocupada mientras tiraba por la ventanilla del auto cualquier evidencia de su anterior actividad

-hay un sitio, de hecho ya deben estar esperandonos

Lorraine tambien se limpio las manos y con cuidado trato de esconder una mancha en su pantalon utilizando las toallitas de papel, gracias a Dios por ser de noche, así no se notaba tanto de que clase de mancha se trataba...

-mmmhh

Philippe observaba todos los movimientos del rubio y se le notaba que tambien estaba encantado con lo que veia y por lo que habia sentido en su trasero hacia unos momentos esta relacion con Lorraine prometia y prometia mucho, ya casi no podia esperar por sentirlo y no solo se referia a sus dedos.

Lorraine encendio el auto y procedio hacia el pequeño restaurante, estaba contento su presentimiento habia sido correcto, definitivamente sabia que esta noche iba a ser especial.

-sabes...

Escuchar la voz de Philippe lo podia poner del mejor humor

-¿Qué?

Sonreia como un tonto y lo sabia, hasta le era dificil enfocarse en el camino teniendo a Philippe tan cerca y emanando ese aroma tan delicioso despues de correrse.

-la proxima vez que te vea quiero que me lleves a bailar

Lorraine sonrio mas (si es que eso era posible)

-cuenta con eso

Tomando la mano de Philippe la llevo hasta sus labios y deposito un casto beso, era una promesa que le seria mas que agradable poder cumplir.

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento mucho el atraso en mis otros fics (Lost soul por ejemplo) pero este es mi pequeño regalo para todos los que leen mis historias, muchas gracias por leer, estare comenzando a actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no podia dejar que esta historia se perdiera en mi cabeza.


End file.
